How Tezuka Was Thought To Go Out On A Date
by Wondering Snow
Summary: "Is it true? Are you going out with Fuji? I mean, everyone knows it." And Tezuka's plans to bang his head against his locker seemed just as enticing as sending Fuji running laps. A lot of them. NO SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I…I own nothing! *Bursts out sobbing* There. I said it! You happy now!?**

**And I suck at writing in Japanese honorifics, as you will soon see, so if you roll your eyes or laugh at what I wrote, by all means please do. I did too. Leave a review on your way out, and have good day ;)**

How Tezuka Went Out On A Date…?

"You know Tezuka; you really need to get a girlfriend."

Tezuka looked up from tying his tennis shoe to see none other than Fuji Suysuke, his friend and teammate, leaning on the bench behind him.

Tezuka sighed. "Fuji, shouldn't you be practicing?"

Fuji smiled and Tezuka was positive that anyone who could smile like that should long ago have been taken to a deserted island and left there so no human could ever suffer the torture they were inevitably going to go through when Fuji Suysuke set his sights on them.

"Fuji," Tezuka said a hint of irritation seeping into his usually calm voice, knowing full well that Fuji wouldn't let the subject drop, "we are a tennis club, not a courting club."

Fuji's grin widened. "Aww Tezuka, if you're too shy to ask a girl out, I could always do it for you?"

Tezuka glared at him knowing that he was going to end up with a splitting headache. This _was_ Fuji who somehow always managed to make the stoic captain seem less…stoic. There was no way he was going to end up with anything less.

"No really!" Fuji sat down next to him. "Just imagine, a nice Friday evening, beautiful girl, good food, I'm sure you guys would have a splendid date."

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something (most likely to send Fuji running laps and actually _do_ something useful instead of annoy him) but lost his train of thought by the arrival of his fellow teammates (or two of them).

"WHAT?!" Fuji and Tezuka turned around to see a gaping Momoshiro and Kikumaru looking at them as though they had just seen a ghost.

"Tezuka-bouchou is going on a _date_?!" Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. Momoshiro had a voice louder than anyone he knew except Kawamura when he was in Burning Mode. Tezuka would've been lucky if only a few people heard his outburst.

"Tezuka-bouchou is going on a date! Tezuka-bouchou is going on a date!" Those were the last words he heard Kikumaru say before he ran off to tell the others (and probably the whole school in the process).

"Momoshiro close your mouth and do thirty around the court." When Momo continued to gape like a fish out of water Tezuka sharply ordered, "Sixty." That got the Seigaku regular running, not wanting his laps doubled again.

"Tezuka!" _What now?_ Tezuka inwardly sighed when he spotted Inui, Kidoh, Oishi and what looked like the entire tennis club running his way.

"Is it true?"

"I can't believe it!"

"He actually can think of something else besides tennis, who knew?"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"What's her name?"

The questions came in rapid fire that left the Seigaku Captain growing more irritated by the second.

"Everyone!" Tezuka snapped gaining their attention, "thirty laps around the courts!" he gave them a steely glare when they didn't respond immediately. "Forty."

It took them less than eight seconds to hit the courts running.

"Wow," Fuji said surprised (if he really was, Tezuka wasn't sure, although he doubted it). "That was…interesting." He looked over at Tezuka and gave a sheepish smile. Who am I kidding? This is Fuji Suysuke we're talking about here, it was down right evil. "Well Tezuka, it looks like you're going on a date. Don't frown like that! Just wait till Friday, you'll thank me then." Tezuka's glare had no effect on the smiling brunette.

"Fuji," Tezuka said annoyance clearly in his voice and features, "Two hundred laps around the courts."

Fuji's smile widened and he jogged off to join the others.

Tezuka sighed again and the headache that he had felt coming was most definitely there.

XxXx

Word of Tezuka going on a date spread like wild fire at the school. It soon became the number one topic to talk about, even if it held absolutely not importance to your life whatsoever, or if you even you knew who you were talking about.

Theories and speculations flew around the school like no tomorrow. It gave the teachers a huge headache because as soon as they mentioned the date (as in the day of the month) someone would immediately pipe up about Tezuka, girlfriend, and Friday, and then an entire debate would begin about with who he could possibly be going with, if they were in a serious relationship or if it was actually just a ploy for aliens to take over the world (yes, it got that bad).

It didn't only give the teachers problems but the Tennis club as well as angry, annoyed, worried, (enter adjective/verbs of your choice here) fangirls kept popping out of nowhere and/or followed them around all day trying to discover who Tezuka's Mysterious Girlfriend was to dispose of said person.

Tezuka for his part was doing an amazingly good job of ignoring most of the fuss going on around him and the people who were creating it.

It wasn't far till the end of the day when Tezuka received a text from Atobe Keigo.

**Messege from Atobe**_**: **__My my, Tezuka, you truly have surprised me. I shall see you later today to give you lessons on how to date and what to do. You shall be awed by my brilliance. _

Wondering how Atobe had even gotten his cell phone number, Tezuka walked over towards his locker, and started typing a reply. He was interrupted when his phone received another text.

**Message from Sanda: **_Do not let this impede on your tennis._

Tezuka's eye twitched.

**Message from Shiraishi:** _Make sure you don't tell him to run laps wear something sexy._

How in the world did they even hear about this? Wait…_him_?

**Message from Sengoku: **_ Just play things cool, and don't rush 'em. Oh, and do you already have a restaurant picked out? 'cuz I know some great ones!_

Tezuka restrained himself from banging his head against his locker, and opened it up instead.

"Yoo-hoo~! Tezuka-san~!"

Brilliant. He soon found himself surrounded by a bunch of girls, many of them who had triumphant grins on their faces, as if they'd just figured out some pleasingly dirty secret of his.

"Tezuka-san, please tell us if it's true!"

"How _dare_ you go out with someone other than me?!" A particularly devastated girl burst out sobbing.

"Tezuka-san, where do you plan on going?"

"Is it true you're dating Fuji-san?" …

Silence. What?

"Everyone's been saying it; you're going out with Fuji-san!" The girl quickly added. "And I mean, I don't mind, because Fuji is terribly good-looking and at least it's not a girl, but please, next time, tell us these important decisions!" There was a murmur of consent from the other girls.

That mean that the other tennis teams thought that…he was dating Fuji?

And Tezuka's plans for banging his head against his locker seemed just as enticing as sending Fuji running laps.

**A/N: This idea was one that wouldn't leave me alone, so I finally wrote it up. As you can see its super short, because I don't know what else to do with it, (I mean, there's a lot you could do with it, I'm just lazy) maybe if people want I might write a second chapter….meh. We'll see. **

**Tezuka's character is so much fun to write! Anywho, please tell me what you thought and all that jazz (I'm sure you all know very well the one thing authors ask for) and have a good day!**


End file.
